


A Dress Fit For A Queen

by Cybercitizen



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dresses, F/F, Fashion Designer Anna, Fluff, Funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 19:24:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16001705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cybercitizen/pseuds/Cybercitizen
Summary: Anna is one of the most famous fashion designers in the world, but she meets her match when the beautiful Elsa Arendelle visits her studio asking for a fitting. Sounds simple enough... if Elsa wasn't drop dead gorgeous. (Elsanna, Modern AU)





	A Dress Fit For A Queen

Anna Dubois was a woman who took great pride in her work. Being one of the most renowned fashion designers in the world, every item of clothing her hands created she considered a work of art, masterpieces. With her reputation and small fortune she had amassed from her career, she now owned a prestigious fashion house in Monaco on the French coast.

Her clients ranged from the rich and famous, to ordinary folk wanting to spice up their nightlives with a beautiful gown. Anna didn't care who she made clothes for, so long as they were able to pay and she was able to put her full creative ability to the test.

One morning, Anna was checking the stockroom of her establishment, ensuring the latest shipment of Egyptian cotton was safely amongst her other materials.

As she started to check the rest of the shelves and drawers to make sure everything was neat and tidy, she suddenly got knock on the door.

"Miss Dubois?" a soft, French-accented voice called to her. "Are you busy in there? There is a client at the front desk."

Anna raised an eyebrow, putting the drawer back in its place. A client? At this time of day? Without an appointment? That was very unusual for her indeed. Normally, a client would have booked a slot with her at least three months in advance, and no one had booked any slots for today.

The seamstress headed to the door, opening it to greet her secretary Belle. "A client?" She inquired.

Belle nodded, adjusting her glasses and hazel brown hair ever so slightly. "Yes. She said her name was Elsa Arendelle. I don't know if that means anything at all, but she seemed very insistent she see you."

Suddenly, Anna's eyes widened in shock and surprise. Elsa Arendelle? The Elsa Arendelle? Heir to the Norwegian royal family? Known all over the world for her charity work and singing career? That Elsa Arendelle? Taking a few steps back, Anna caught her breath. This had to be some sort of dream. Anna was a high profile designer, yes, but designing a dress for a Princess? That was on another level entirely.

She thought for a moment, realising she couldn't very well be seeing her highness in such a panicked mess. Anna then composed herself, before speaking to Belle again.

"Belle, cancel all my appointments for today. I think I'm going to be quite busy."

The secretary nodded. "She's at the front desk now, Miss Dubois."

Anna smiled and started to walk down the corridors of her establishment, a confident spark in her chest. She felt a great pride in her heart, being one to design a gown for the renowned Elsa Arendelle. Such an honour would probably make her more famous than she already was.

When Anna reached her reception, however, she was met with a sight that stopped her heart.

Standing in front of the front desk was a woman, slightly older than herself, with hair so pale it would likely be considered white. She wore a dark blue jacket with a brown handbag and there were dark sunglasses on her face to conceal her identity.

As the seamstress walked up to her, the woman then removed her glasses, revealing a pair of diamond blue eyes, glistening like ice.

Stopping in her tracks, Anna was in utter awe. Not only was Elsa Arendelle one of the most renowned women in the world, but to Anna, she was also one of the most beautiful women she had ever seen. A soft blush crept onto the seamstress's cheeks, her attraction being love at first sight.

Elsa Arendelle put her sunglasses into her handbag, giving Anna a warm, small smile. "Anna Dubois. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Anna bowed before Elsa, curtseying like a maiden of times gone by. "The pleasure is all mine, your highness."

The Norwegian beauty laughed, a gentle soft, pleasant laugh. "Oh please, don't bow. I may be a royal, but I'm no princess, well not in name anyway."

"My apologies," Anna corrected herself, feeling embarrassed for the first time in forever. She looked directly at Elsa and gestured to her studio, the blonde woman following her into the next room.

Being in Elsa's presence felt so unreal. like it was a dream come true in some strange way. When she and Elsa arrived in the studio, Anna called her secretary Belle.

"Belle!" She instructed. "Could you bring Miss Arendelle some tea please?" She wanted to make sure the Norwegian woman was comfortable while they discussed her order.

Elsa rose her hand, shaking her head. "No, it's alright. I'm not particularly thirsty."

Anna nodded and Belle left them in peace. They were alone together now, the strawberry blonde seamstress growing more attracted to Elsa by the second.

"So..." She broke a rather awkward silence. "What brings you to my establishment, Miss Arendelle?"

"Elsa," The blonde insisted. "Please call me Elsa."

"O-okay..." Anna stuttered slightly, a little unsure of being on first name terms with a royal, but nonetheless accepted. "Elsa... what can I do for you today?"

Her client then began to explain in detail the reason for her sudden arrival. "Well... I'm here in Monte Carlo for a charity gala benefiting a trust that supplies funds for cancer research. I had planned to wear a stunning gown to the event but... I'm afraid my servants forgot to pack any before my flight here."

That explained why Elsa had to come in without an appointment. Clearly, Elsa was a damsel in distress and Anna would have to be her knight in shining armour.

Putting on a proud face, Anna beamed at Elsa, giving her a reassuring smile. "Well, no worries my dear," she told her. "I think I can definitely assist in your situation."

"Oh good," Elsa responded, feeling very relieved to hear those words from Anna. She smiled and fanned herself with her hands, sighing softly.

At that moment, Anna realised there was one thing she would need to do to make Elsa a gown and unfortunately, it was one that meant she had to get very intimate with her. She blushed gently, trying her best not to imagine Elsa without the jacket she was wearing, virtually naked.

The only way she was going to give this woman a dress was by tailoring it to her size and the only way she was going to do that was by taking Elsa's measurements... of her body. Without clothes. Suddenly, Anna knew this was going to be quite difficult for her.

Elsa then stood up, smiling softly at Anna. "I hope you can complete my order by the end of the day. I don't really mind what my gown looks like, just the fact that I have one."

Simple enough. Anna wasn't particularly fond of following precise instructions for her dresses, but that still didn't help the fact she'd probably end up gawking at the woman.

"I'll try my best," Anna told Elsa politely, hoping to herself that she would do her best work for this woman. She was royalty after all.

Smiling, Elsa walked up to Anna. "So... what do you need me to do first?"

"W-what?"

"You're going to fit me for the dress, aren't you?" Elsa assumed. "I mean, I'd hate to see you try and guess my size." She then ended that sentence with a slight giggle. She thought she was making a little joke but honestly, Anna would have preferred to guess.

Gulping, the seamstress gestured to one of the empty fitting rooms. "Yes, I'll fit you right now if you like. Just enter the changing room and... strip down for me."

Nodding in agreement, Elsa did as Anna requested. "Of course," she said, walking into the changing room and pulling the white curtain over herself. Anna could then hear the beautiful blonde remove her clothes, the sound of fabric being pulled about coming from the cubicle.

Realising she needed to get to work herself, Anna got her tape measure out, mentally preparing herself to enter Elsa's presence again. She just hoped she wouldn't embarrass herself or make a scene. A woman like Elsa would no doubt be unapproving of her dress fitter ogling her like a pervert.

She had to conduct herself with respect around Elsa, and treat her with dignity and fairly. If she was to be Elsa's knight, she would need to be a chivalrous as one.

At that moment, Elsa called to her dressmaker from behind the curtain, poking her head out and grinning at Anna. "I'm ready for my closeup, Miss Dubois," she chirped, humouring the situation.

Anna gulped, knowing now was her time. She walked to the fitting room with the tape measure in hand, trying her best to not blush or sweat. She pulled back the curtain with her eyes closed, trying desperately to not open them and see the nude woman.

But, Anna couldn't keep her temptations at bay. With deep regret, she opened her eyes, her own baby blues exposed to Elsa's form.

The Norwegian beauty had a very slender, rather elegant body. Her legs were long and slightly chubby around the thighs, her hips and shoulders curving like waves on the ocean. Her neck was like a swan's and her breasts were fairly large, yet very delicate looking.

Elsa had the most perfect body to Anna, and the strawberry blonde regretted it.

She went behind Elsa, stretching out the tape measure. Her first act would probably be to measure Elsa's bust, something that Anna hoped wouldn't be too awkward. She then knelt down behind Elsa, placing her arms underneath the blonde's armpits.

Gulping, Anna pulled the tape measure around Elsa's bosom, trying her best not to make skin to skin contact with the woman's actual breasts. She whimpered quietly, biting her lip.

Suddenly, Elsa looked over her shoulder, eyeing Anna with slight concern. "Is everything alright back there?" She asked in a polite manner.

"S-Sure," Anna told a lie, knowing for sure that everything was far from alright. She was practically groping a woman who was a literal angel. So many things were not okay about that in her mind.

But Elsa didn't believe it. At that moment, she gave Anna a small smirk. She then turned around, placing her hand against the wall above the young seamstress, grinning at her.

Anna felt helpless, curling up into a rather blushing ball beneath Elsa's divine gaze.

In a rather flirty voice, Elsa cooed. "You're attracted to me, aren't you?" She made a very good guess.

The strawberry blonde regretfully nodded, sighing deeply. "I'm sorry... I'm trying my best to hide it and just get on with this fitting for you."

Elsa shook her head. "No, don't be sorry. The last thing I want my fitter to be when measuring me is uncomfortable." Her hand then place itself on Anna's cheek. "What do you say when this is over I take you out to dinner?"

A furious blush formed on Anna's cheeks. "Wait what?!" She was practically a blushing mess already and now Elsa was pretty much asking her out on a date? Clearly, her fashion house had turned into a complete madhouse, a madhouse.

The blonde beauty in front of her giggled. "Well, you don't have to accept my offer," she then stated.

Realising how rude it would be to refuse a royal offer, Anna gave an answer, one that made her feel a little better inside.

"Yes," she said, her blush softening.

Just then, Elsa leaned close, giving the blonde a quick peck on the cheek. "Perfect," she said with a little grin. "Now, how about we get this fitting done with so I can take you out for a night on the town?"

Anna nodded, resuming her measuring of Elsa's bosom. She felt a little relieved now, knowing that Elsa was fine with her attraction. But now that she was going to be going out with Elsa after this, the seamstress knew she would have to put all the effort in for this gown.

After all, she wanted to impress the woman of her dreams.

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** Nothing like blushing cuteness to warm your heart up :3


End file.
